Forum:Reasonable updates I would like to see before the next DLC
I think Borderlands is a great game. Some aspects of the game are a little glitchy at times, but with the ability to patch a game at any time constantly looming, what game isn't? However, I would like to see a few additions to the game before I have to dish out some more cash for another addon. I enjoyed the hell out of the third DLC, but now that I'm level 61 the rest of the game is pointless. Can't we update the rest of the game and DLCs that I paid for to bring them up to par? Being able to take the 3 new cars out of the 3rd DLC would be nice too. I play on the PC, and the ability to swap weapons to other characters without involving a 2nd party would be much appriciated. How about a patch to fix the game breaking Mad Moxxi glitches? (I should probably note here that I don't own the 2nd DLC because of these glitches, so I havn't encountered them first hand.) Also, modded characters tend to be annoying. What's the point of raising the level cap by 11 when someone can just make a level 70 anyway? Enhancement mods where a cool idea, seeing how much they can expand the possibility for builds, but they disappear. Sad day : ( What would you guys like to see patched before the next dlc? :This sort of goes with bringing everything else "up to par", but I don't see the point of special weapons like Whitting's Elephant Gun, the Boom Stick, Sledge's Shotgun, etc. if they become useless when you reach 61. After all, you can obtain them at a maximum level of 48, but that's it. -- 22:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Have Berserk's health regen scale to his level better, it's so pathetic at level 61. *Allow Girl Power to work while Phasewalking. *Fix gun specific abilities like the Reaper not getting the melee boost, Vengance passing on to other guns, Chopper being able to fire while sprinting. *Fix the S&S Draco so it can actually get the title and flavor text in-game instead of having to use Willowtree to get it working. *Fix geometry collision detection in DLC3, the most infamous example being the one in Crimson Armory. *Fix loyalty mods getting deleted upon loading up. *Scale main game and DLC1 to host's level if played on Playthrough 2.5 with DLC3 installed. *Fix sniper rifles not always steadying when scoped and not getting hit (I always have to change weapons to fix it). There's other things I could add, but they'd be more about personal ideas on balancing the characters and not really fixes. StarPilot 22:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) personally, i'd love to see them tweak the handling on the racer...i'm tired of feeling as though my character is drunk beyond comprehension IbanezRokr 23:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) together with starpilots post id like to add that they should make control with wasd and mouse for turret look for vehicles, im a pc gamer and i still happen to try to control the vehicle that way and it would drastically improve vehicle combat If you dont know blind where you are driving you shouldnt be driving at all Demonique 10:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree especially with StarPilot and especially Claptrap. The main vanilla game NEEDS to be updated. One DLC makes 99% of the game obsolete, ridicolous. One thing alot of people won't like is they gotta fix the whole Cramerax issues, the glitch spot, the being able to hide from most of his attacks and minions etc. ECWGrizwald 15:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ]] What is with you people and the Crawmerax glitch spot. If you don't like it don't use it. Some of us are NOT supergamers and are not good enough to solo him out of the spot every time. I use the spot to farm and it takes less than 2 min. I understand most of the fixes you people want are needed but leave the one thing that makes it possible for us not so great gamers to kill the hardest enemy in the game.Jamii1966 15:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would really like to see more backpack spaces. Or at least a bigger bank. One of the things I LOVE about Borderlands is all the cool weapon combinations. I love collecting different versions of guns I like and oddball combinations. (I picked up a vitriolic x4 wildcat lastnight and it's really cool, had seen dozens of wildcats, but never x 4 corrosive before). I think the bank on Moxxie ought to be something like 200 spots. 42 is a strange and small number when so many amazing weapons appear in game. Mbeacom 16:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i would love to see the ability to choose the colors of some of the guns i have just because some of the pearls etc that i have are butt ugly coughcoughbessieahem. but the big thing is the character colors. unless you keep some of the primary colors (blue, red, yellow, white, and black) your character looks like crap. i know this is a very small gripe, but i am reeeeeaally into customization in guitar hero etc, and the color options for mordecai for example,the only vibrant colors are like, green. ew. ShadyCake 16:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it's kinda ridiculous that this has to even be said, but.. Crawmerax is supposed to be a "super boss". This means that he is supposed to be flippin' hard! Just because you can't beat him, doesn't mean you should be allowed to cheat just so you have the chance to obtain ridiculously good loot. Heaven forbid you have to put in some damn effort when defeating a boss that is supposed to be difficult! How dare someone complain about a programming team fixing a glitched spot (for fairness' sake), just because they can no longer "farm" a boss for loads of loot! That's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard.http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 17:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) about the colours, id like to be able to choose them like with photoshop/paint custom colour, so not everyone is forced to open gibbed just to have the colours he or she does want (my sns tormentor looks epic, leapfrog bright green, yellow, darkened green, all about serpens)Demonique 17:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- first, I agree with the patching up the Crawmerax glitch. Sure, i could probably benefit from exploiting it, but there is no fun it it. Also, ive seen a rather creative manner of evading his (most) of his attacks, and is aparently legit. I ecspecially agree with http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png as to the absurdity of arguements for not fixing the glitch. second, I also agree with ShadyCake, Its not the main focus, but the limited color options for the characters is just ridiculous. Lone-Wanderer 18:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand how leaving the crawmerax glitch spot in the game affecs YOUR game play. Like I said the first time if you don't like it don't use it. If your playing online it doesnt work with others running around anyway. I am sorry if my choice to use it affects YOUR game play and YOUR opinion of legit kills. I just dont understand how it is hurting YOUR game other than you not wanting others to use it. Now if you want to improve the game stop the modded guns or the level 70 players which affects online play. This is stupid that Im even responding to something that is purely personal opinion and has NO AFFECT ON YOUR GAME and would not benifit the game itself in any way other than making you feel better that everyone does it your way. I will repeat myself one more time the glitch spot has absolutley no affect on the game itself IF YOU DONT USE IT.Jamii1966 19:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Im with you all the way Jamii1966 but its a gltich and they are going to fix it. I would like for them to leave it in because id rather kill him in 1 min as opposed to 15 mins. -Distant719 Somebody should start a separate thread for debating whether the Crawmerax glitch spot should be fixed.Mbeacom 19:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It affects me. Because I come to this website, and must be subjected to the whiny nature of individuals that request a glitch (not originally intended I would presume, so taking it out would be proper) due to the fact that you can't handle not being able to beat a boss that is supposed to kick your ass. So, in other words, you only want it, because you have no real friends that would beat the beast with you legitimately. Not to mention, by your logic, if I choose not to use a certain method (cheating in this case) and it does not affect me (how self-centered of you), that it should not be eliminated from the game. But then, you state further along that modified weaponery and players that exceeded the level cap should be eliminated from the game. Personally, I don't use modified weapons or play with people that are above level 61, so it does not affect me. Therefore, it should not be removed from the game. That is, by your definition. P.S. Sorry for not capitalizing all pronouns to "emphasize" their meaning. I guess I'll leave such to you. And I agree, Mbeacom.http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 20:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion of me personally and I am sorry that you are not understanding the point I am trying to make. Have a nice day.Jamii1966 20:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think TylerSick is the shit and should be included in the next DLC.ECWGrizwald 20:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- in resonse to Jamiia966, you using the glitch does not affect me in anyway. But taking the glitch out will frustrate a lot of people trying to solo crawmerax, which I would enjoy, as I will no doubt fail countless times, and so should others. Like someone once said, "Misery loves company." *cheshire cat smile grows on face* Lone-Wanderer 21:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- This reeks of the old BXR glitch in Halo 2... personally I don't use the secret spot for Crawmerax and I don't loot farm the armory (I did it once, and wound up screwing that playthrough... totally not worth it). It means that I haven't killed Crawmerax yet, but it's actually going to mean something when I do. As for glitches, if you want to use them, fine, but don't complain when they are fixed... and Gearbox being a really good developer, I expect that they will eventually be fixed. The logic for not fixing them is absurd too, think about this. If Gearbox didn't fix any glitches, several abilities wouldn't work correctly (including one of the siren's final abilities) and several achievements wouldn't trigger. Those were also glitches, but nobody complained when those were patched. Anyway, just food for thought. If you use glitches... y'know. Be consistent. Don't pick and choose which glitches you want patched and which you want to stay. Personally, I'm for a glitch free game. ArigusX207 21:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No more 70's! I mean, couldn't they just weed out all the players who have more than maximum skill points/bag slots/level cap, etc. when trying to join an online game? Also I think that Crawmerax should be harder and have better loot if you solo him. Oh and I love the Weapon color customization idea, maybe a Moxxi Vendor? Or just go to Moxxi? -''DeviateBeaver'' (sigh) T.T ''back to the topic, I think the penitrator and draco should be fixed like the original pearls. Aaaaaannnnndddd you people should stop arguring about glitches ( if they aren't harmfull to you then stop complaining) so '''shut up' . if you hate me then I'll meat you with a One shot hello 02:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Im sry but i just understand why people are complaining about modded guns and craw glitches....is it seriously hurting u....do u not enjoy ur game any more if there was no modding....i just dont see how modding and boss glitches hurt other ppl.....i can see if it was happening in PvP....but PvE give it a break...have a coke and a smile and STFU about it (PSN - Joesph130) Ok, I know that the guns dropped after each round in DLC 2 aren't usually anything to scream about, but I noticed that if it only drops 1 gun on the platform, it's because the other 2 are stuck in the ceiling. I normally wouldn't care, but there were at least 3 purple revolvers that I would have liked to have at least seen. It would be great if they could fix that...AND GIVE BETTER GUNS, TOO! I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 03:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Make crawmerax easier! He is too hard if I cannot beat him by myself, in less than two minutes, with that crappy gun I found at level 23!!! <= sarcasm Really though, in response to everyone complaining that the hugehairyvaginamonster aka destroyer was too easy, Gearbox makes an epically hard FINAL BOSS (also known as the last challenge of the game). Now everyone is complaining that the final boss is too hard...BONESAAAWWW 04:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Personally the only thing I don't like about Craw is that most of his attacks are based on a percentage of your total health/shields. A Brick with 2500 shields and 3000 health shouldn't be taken down to the same level of health as a Mordecai with 1200 shields and 1000 health. Kind of nullifies the usefulness of a tank. He should still do a boatload of damage, just not percentage based damage. StarPilot 04:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Everything in this world either directly or indirectly affects every individual, and if I took the time to sort through a series of escalating events then those using the argument, "It's not hurting you, so leave it alone. Blah, blah, and blah" then you all would notice that. And to be perfectly blunt: Modified weaponery, items, and the infamous "Crawmerax" glitch affect my gameplay, because Gearbox has to spend time patching the game to contend with the growing desire of the cheating masses; instead of creating useful updates for the game (the very updates this thread was based upon). As to stay on-topic: increased variation in the amount of Orange and Pearlescent weaponery. In simple, more guns. Honestly, what more could be asked for than adding more variations in a gun-ridden game?http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 14:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC)